Germany's Confession
by Rainbow Volcano
Summary: As Hetalia fans, we all know that Germany and Italy have a little special something going on between them. And, as Hetalia fanfiction readers and writers, we've all seen different scenarios and AUs where they can get together. But how would it go down if it was actually written into the anime? My take on such a story, filled with hijinks and hilarity. Hinted usuk and spamano
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano:** Hello, everyone! Rainbow here with a special project! This is sort of what I envision would happen if Germany and Italy were actually going to get together in the Hetalia anime. So while it's sort of romance, it's mostly a lot of awkwardness and misunderstanding extravaganza. Hopefully it'll be fun! Each chapter is super short, less than 1,000 words, but there will be daily updates. I'm trying to get myself in the habit of regularly writing and updating, so this should get me to be more diligent. Stick around for each chapter, or wait til the week is over to read the full story.

* * *

Germany, Prussia, and a few German citizens sat at a bar, drinking beer. Many were too far into the depths of drunkenness to think clearly. But Germany stared into his boot-shaped glass, thinking of another, more confusing boot-shaped entity. Prussia, beer mug in one hand, sauntered up to Germany and slung his free arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, Germany! The awesome Prussia has noticed you aren't drinking awesome beer tonight! What's going on in your brain?" he asked, words slightly slurring. Germany reached an arm to his forehead in exasperation.

"It's just…Italy. That guy…he is lazy, disappointing, a scaredy-cat, and a complete idiot. But for some reason… I can't stop thinking about him. And it's not like I'm worried all the time thinking about him, it's a weird sort of…romantic, almost, thoughts. I didn't even know I was capable of having such thoughts!" The words poured from his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Luckily, his older brother seemed tipsy enough that he likely wasn't going to remember anything. Prussia took a swig from his beer mug thoughtfully before finally reaching a conclusion.

"You're in love with him!" Prussia exclaimed, before standing up excitedly. Germany winced and blushed profusely. But Prussia wasn't done yet. He clambered onto the table in front of them and addressed the whole tavern:

"Germany's in love with Italy!"

Prussia's announcement was met with a few guffaws, but mostly tired replies of, "We _know_!" Germany felt shocked, confused, and angry, but anger was the only feeling he knew how to handle, so he grabbed Prussia, yanked him off the table and gripped at his collar.

"Prussia! I will cut you and let you bleed to death on a mountain in Austria!" Germany roared, face still on fire. Reassured that Germany was still his old, humorless self, the other members of the tavern quietly returned to their conversations.

"It's nothing to be upset about! Italy's got the hots for you, too!" Prussia defended, shrugging his shoulders. Germany released his older brother.

"He…he does? Are you sure?" he asked, hesitant.

"Positive! And if the awesome Prussia said it, it must be awesomely true!"

"But…Italy is always so friendly and flirty with _everyone_. How do you know he likes me?"

"It's simple. He only ever talks about pasta, white flags, and Germany. And you know that when someone likes you and you like them, you have to confess and ask them out! As soon as awesomely possible."

"C-confess!?" Germany exclaimed. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Duh! It's the only way to stop these crazy feelings from destroying your awesome soul!"

"I-I-I could n-never do that! No way!"

"Look, the way the awesome Prussia sees it is you have two options. One, you can confess to Italy and become an awesome couple and stop whining about each other all the time. Or two, you can stay here and mope forever! That's a very long time, West!"

Germany sat back down in his seat and gripped his forehead in confusion. Ever since meeting Italy, he'd been experiencing weird emotions like compassion, attraction, and love. Slowly, he'd been getting more and more used to these feelings, but at the same time getting more and more confused around Italy. As if his own feelings weren't confusing enough, Italy's were darn near impossible, and Germany was never sure if Italy was being his usual friendly self or if he wanted something more.

"Wow, you really chose to mope forever? That's not awesome."

"I suppose… confessing would be good, ja?" Germany asked hesitantly, looking up. Prussia smirked triumphantly.

"Ja! Confessing would be awesome! But you've gotta do it soon!" he urged, placing a hand on his younger brother's back. Germany panicked.

"What? Why?"

"Because otherwise you're going to chicken out! Not awesome. You've gotta do it tomorrow or else!"

Germany took a long swig of his beer and then sighed.

"Now, West, what is your plan?"

"Tomorrow, I … I-I'm going to tell Italy how I feel about him, and ask him on a date!"

"Kesese! Sehr Gut! Extra rounds for everyone from the awesome Prussia!" His proclamation was met with enthusiastic cheers. Prussia pat Germany on the shoulder once more before heading off into the backroom. This was news that France and Spain _had_ to hear about. And that stuff-nut Austria, since the look on his face would be priceless!

Japan walked in to the bar and saw Prussia talking to someone on the phone. Japan politely tried not to eavesdrop; after all Prussia often said some very vulgar and untrue things. He failed, however, when he heard:

"Ja, Germany's totally going to confess to Italy tomorrow! He said so himself!" Japan stood frozen in his spot as intense music filled the air around him. He was faced with a difficult situation. Should he respect his friend's privacy and not say a word? Or, should he tell his acquaintances about it, exciting the ones who also were eagerly awaiting boyfriend status between Germany and Italy? Truly, it was his friend's dignity versus his inner fan boy. Friend? Or fan boy? Friend? Or fan boy?

After many minutes of intense deliberation, Japan came to a compromise. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted three of his friends: Greece, England, and America. Surely just the three of them would be fine. Surely this whole thing would not blow up in his face. Surely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano** : Welcome to chapter 2! So far, my update schedule is in check! Hurray! Also, this chapter is basically just banter between America and England. My otp bias is showing...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The following is a text conversation between England and America, which occurred approximately 20 minutes after Japan had explained the news to them. Greece either never received the text because of his crippling economy, or was just too lazy to look.

 **America: Dude, England! Did you hear the news about Germany and Italy?**

 _England: In fact, I did. Japan just texted me and informed me that Germany was planning on confessing_

 **America: Isn't it freaking awesome? Like, who'd a thought!?**

 _England: It's "who would have thought," twat._

 _England: And, yes. Certainly, he has more guts than I do_

 **America: Yeah, you're pretty spineless**

 _England: You take that back, you bloody brat! I'm the great British Empire!_

 **America: Dude, you literally just said Germany's braver than you are**

 _England: No, I simply meant he has more guts to confess than I do_

 **America: Wait, confess? Confess what?**

 **America: Like a love confession?**

 **America: You want to make a love confession to someone?**

 **America: Wait dude, so does that mean you're-**

 _England: …finally figure it out, did you?_

 **America: Wait, you've got a crush on someone!? Dude, you HAVE to tell me who it is!**

 _England: I will do no such thing._

 **America: Aw, come on, man! I thought I was your friend!**

 _England: This and that are completely separate._

 **America: Fine, whatever. Guess you won't mind if I tell Japan?**

 **America: Oh! And I bet France would love to know!**

 _England: YOU BLOODY GIT YOU WOULDN'T DARE_

 _England: AMERICA YOU WANKER I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TELL THEM I WILL USE BLACK MAGIC ON YOU_

 **America: Do your worst, old man!**

 _England: I WILL MAKE DOCUMENTARIES ABOUT AMERICAN GHOST HORROR STORIES_

 **America: …you wouldn't**

 _England: WATCH ME_

 **America: Fine, I won't tell France! Please don't make documentaries about ghosts in America!**

 **America: Not that I'm scared of them or anything. Definitely not. Because I'm the hero**

 _England: If you don't tell France, I won't make a documentary_

 **America: Deal**

 **America: But can I tell Japan?**

England: Of course not! I shouldn't have even told you!

 **America: Oh, well, then you're not gonna be real happy with me…**

 _England: you told him didn't you_

 **America: I'm sorry! I thought, you know, that Japan's a pretty cool dude and he's like our mutual buddy, so I thought it would be okay please don't make documentaries!**

 _England: Excuse me while I go cast some spells_

 **America: Dude I'm sorry!**

 **America: I know that stuff doesn't normally work, but I REALLY hope it** **doesn't work now!**

In the end, America was so focused on the breakthrough of England's crush that he nearly forgot about Germany's confession. Instead of blabbing to the whole world about Germany and Italy, he pulled aside anyone he could find to ask about England. His questions were often met with looks of disbelief at how someone could be so oblivious.

Japan got very, very lucky at this. But his luck would soon run out. News this juicy was bound to make its way throughout the world. With or without America's assistance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano:** Hello, again! Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one's a bit longer to make up for it (though not much). This is also where things start spiraling out of control, though the action won't really pick up until Saturday, maybe Sunday depending on your definition of action. By the way, America's text messages are in bold because he's so loud and daunting. I like to imagine that even through text, you can hear his raucous laughter.

This chapter is probably my personal least favorite, mostly because it involves a bunch of characters I've never written before. I hope I've done them justice! Hang in there, everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Japan sat in China's old-fashioned living room, cringing a little. He never fancied the older country very much, and was eager to go home and write a doujinshi about Germany and Italy's confession. His phone buzzed, but since China was not in the room, he decided it would be all right to check it.

 **Amerika-san: Dude! England's got a crush on someone! Any idea who it is!?**

Japan sighed inwardly. Of course he knew who it was; it was the American idiot himself. But Japan wondered if he should tell him that. He wanted America and England to be a couple, but he also wanted to respect England's privacy. He also already felt a little guilt about not respecting Germany's privacy, so he wanted to be a better friend this time around.

He decided to give a short reply; vague enough that he didn't actually answer anything, but specific enough that it seemed like America's question was answered.

 _Japan: That is something you will have to find out for yourself, Amerika-san._

Japan waited for a few more seconds before he received another message.

 **Amerika-san: I tried asking him and now he's REALLY pissed! I didn't even do anything wrong this time!** (at this Japan rolled his eyes) **I'm deciding to blame you because you told me that Germany's planning to confess to Italy!**

Japan quickly typed his reply, but just as he was about to press "send", Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong all walked into the room.

"Ooh! What's that!?" Korea exclaimed, jumping onto Japan's back and peering over his shoulder. Japan was too shocked to react fast enough, so Korea snatched his phone away and stared at the screen.

"Germany's confessing to Italy? Confessing what?" Korea asked, knotting his eyebrows in confusion. He, unlike Japan, was quite unaware of Germany's blossoming feelings for the Italian country. Taiwan, on the other hand, was very intrigued.

"Give me that!" Taiwan snatched Japan's phone from Korea and inspected the screen carefully. Hong Kong peered over her shoulder, rather disinterested in the text itself, but very curious as to why Taiwan wanted to see. China finally came back from whatever he was doing, just in time to see his most annoying former (or current, in his mind) colonies. Suddenly, Taiwan let out a small fangirl squeal.

"Ah! This is amazing! I can't wait to tell the girls!" Taiwan rushed out of the room, still with Japan's phone in her hand. She suddenly remembered and turned around to place it back in his hands, then dashed back out of the room.

"Aiyah! What is going on here?" China asked, bewildered.

"Germany is confessing to Italy," Hong Kong replied, still disinterested.

"I STILL don't know what he's confessing!" Korea cried.

"Shut up! Japan, is this true?" Japan, who was looking and feeling very ill, nodded helplessly.

"When is he going to do that? Soon?"

"Tomorrow," Japan replied sadly.

"I have to be there, aru!" China exclaimed, rushing out of the room in a similar fashion to Taiwan. Hong Kong and Korea glanced at each other, shrugged, and silently decided they would also come to the confession, just to see what all the fuss was about. They calmly walked out of the room.

Japan clutched his stomach in pain. This whole thing was blowing up in his face. All he could hope for was that Italy wouldn't hear about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano** : Hello again, everyone! Man, daily updates feel really weird. Hopefully everyone's enjoying the fast schedule?

Welcome to the spamano chapter! Otp bias time again... Beware Romano's swearing. Avert your eyes, children!

* * *

Romano burst into the Italian kitchen with an angry look on his face. Then again, when _didn't_ he have an angry face?

"Hey, listen here little brother! I've got some bad news for you," he warned, crossing his elbows on the table. Italy smiled; he always enjoyed surprise visits from his brother.

"Buon giorno, Romano! I just made some pasta! Would you like to eat some with me?"

"Not right now! This is important!" Romano cried, pounding a fist on the table. Italy furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"What did you want to tell me? I hope it's nothing bad. I don't like bad news."

"The potato bastard likes you and is planning on telling you!" Romano exclaimed, worry dripping from his fierce voice. Italy relaxed and turned back to the giant pasta pot.

"Germany? I know he likes me! We're friends, after all! He's just really bad at showing it sometimes," Italy admitted happily. Romano shook his head.

"No, it's like more than friends," he expressed, avoiding the word 'love' like the plague.

"More than friends? You mean like best friends? But Germany and I already are best friends!" Italy chirped. Romano pinched his nose, fighting off a headache.

"No! It's like romance! He's being affected by it."

"Someone is trying to romance my Germany? Oh no… he's going to get so confused! He doesn't know how to deal with love! I've got to do something, but all I can do is surrender and cook pasta!" Italy threw down the serving spoon and clutched his head in worry.

"No, idiota! He's feeling the romance for you!" Romano exclaimed, pointing a finger towards his brother. Italy's heart, for a second, skipped a beat. But he quickly realized how ridiculous that would be. Germany, in love with him? Germany couldn't handle being in love with anyone! Let alone crybaby Italy Veneziano. He shook his head sadly.

"For me? Romano, you're not making any sense. I'm going to take a nap; maybe everything will stop being so crazy when I wake up again." He shuffled forlornly into his room. Maybe after a siesta all this nonsense would be sorted out.

Romano collapsed on the couch, unsuccessful in his attempts to warn his brother. He couldn't help but wonder: why did he dislike Germany so much? Sure he's ruthless, fierce, scary as heck, and German…okay, that's why. But he didn't seem like such a bad guy! He was crazy organized and efficient, and he always saved his and Italy's butts whenever they were in trouble. Should he give him a shot?

Romano's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. He didn't want to get up, but he didn't need to. Spain knew the door was unlocked and skipped into the living room.

"Hola, Romano! How's it going?" he asked. Romano groaned.

"How do you think, stupid? The potato bastard is going to confess to my brother!" Spain frowned and sat next to him on the couch.

"Ah, si, Prussia told me. It's going to be quite an eventful day tomorrow," he admitted, nodding slightly to himself. Romano looked at him incredulously.

"How can you be so laid-back? This is a serious shit-storm brewing!" Romano threw his arms into the air and jumped out of his seat in exasperation. Spain shook his head.

"Romano, it is not that bad! I'm sure Germany will take good care of your hermano, si?" Romano considered it a moment before throwing himself back onto the couch. He admitted to himself that Spain did have a point. Romano nodded mutely and crossed his arms.

"Well, he'd better. I will be there tomorrow to make sure he doesn't to any funny business." Spain raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to spy on their moment? Ay caramba! That is not good!" Romano slugged his arm.

"Shut up. You'd better come too, so you can testify in my defense when I kill that guy."

Spain stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"You care about Veneziano a lot, don't you?" Romano blushed and crossed his arms angrily.

"Shut up, Spanish bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano:** Hello, again, everyone! Sorry this update's a little later than usual, I had troubles with my computer. This chapter's also a little shorter than usual. Good thing this is free and I'm updating daily. Otherwise you guys would probably sue me!

Speaking of reasons for lawsuits, I have a feeling that at the end of this chapter everyone will be raging in anticipation. Sorry, everyone!

* * *

"Ah, _finalement_! I've been waiting 100 years for this! Ohon hon hon!"

"OMG! Dudes! It's totally happening!"

"Quiet, you wankers! We're going to alert them to our presence!"

"They are going to become one with each other! Next is to become one with Russia!"

"You Westerners always get excited over stupid things."

The Allies jumbled over each other, each expressing their excitement over the rumored event. Japan sat silently, setting up his tripod carefully at an incredible, physics-defying angle. He was ravaged by guilt but tried not to think about it, and focused instead on preparing for the big moment.

In the bushes beneath his tree, Japan saw Taiwan and all of the female nations with her. They were each comically dressed in camouflage suits and sported large binoculars. They chattered excitedly, trying to remain as quiet as they could. While that was actually quite loud, they were certainly being stealthier than the Allies piled in the neighboring tree.

On his other side, Japan saw Austria, Prussia, Spain, Belgium, and the Netherlands huddled together with lawn chairs and popcorn. Romano was with them too. But he was kneeling and glaring at the clearing where Germany and Italy would be any moment. Further from them were all five of the Nordics, and the Baltic States just beyond them. Japan felt that guilty feeling rise in his stomach again. How many people knew about this confession?

Japan looked in his other direction and saw the rest of Europe, and the Oceanic countries like Australia, New Zealand, and Philippines. Afraid but curious, Japan looked further and saw almost all of South America and the more prosperous countries in Africa. He was nearly certain he saw some Middle Eastern countries, too. Was the entire world here to witness this?

Japan felt the guilt suddenly thrusting into his stomach. He remembered a clever phrase that he coined in the doujinshi he'd started writing: "They were each other's world, until they knew the rest of the world was watching them." As he'd written it, he had hoped it wouldn't end up being true. Now it seemed painfully fitting.

Just as he felt like he couldn't take any more of the guilt, he saw Germany and Italy enter the clearing. A hush came over the bushes. The whole world held their breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano:** Hey, guys! Welcome to the adorkable confession scene at last! This one is probably my favorite chapter, with tomorrow's as a close second. Hopefully this will dissipate some of those lawsuits against me and the angry mob outside my door... Enjoy!

* * *

Germany cleared his throat roughly and adjusted his collar. However, he found no words would come still, so he tried clearing his throat again to no avail.

"Germany, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Italy asked, putting a hand up to feel Germany's forehead. It was on fire, all right, but Germany shook his head hoping to reassure the Italian.

"Okay, then. So, what did you want to talk to me about? It must be really important because you're never this gentle with me!" Italy exclaimed as a bit of a joke, hoping to ease the tension. But Germany felt bad, because as much as Italy was joking, he was right. Germany was almost never gentle with him. And he was so fragile, so delicate, that Germany decided he should be nicer to Italy. Starting now.

"You're right, Italy. I'm sorry. It does seem like I boss you around a lot."

"Hey, it's okay! Without you I'd be totally spineless! I wish I could be half as brave as you are, Germany!" That jostled him, and reminded him why he was here. He shook his head and thought, _If only I was half as brave as I need to be._

"Germany? If it's bad news, I promise I'll still be your friend! Remember? We pinky swore!" As that memory resurfaced, it brought a gentle smile to Germany's face. He was starting to feel more confident and less jittery. He tried clearing his throat again, but it still didn't work.

"Are you trying to tell me something embarrassing about yourself? Don't worry about that! I already know that you're into some seriously kinky stuff." That ticked Germany off, and made him feel even more embarrassed. "Besides, you're not the one who put his pants on backwards this morning!" Germany looked at Italy and realized something crucial that he had been forgetting: how stupidly hard he'd fallen for Italy. Even at each other's worst, they would always stick by each other. Because they knew everything about each other, and fell comfortably, easily, together. Finally, Germany could voice what he wanted.

"Kiss me." _Scheisse! What the hell was that?_ In his embarrassment, Germany failed to hear all of the gasps and squeals of joy coming from the nearby bushes and trees. Which was impressive because literally no one was being quiet.

Before Germany could save himself, Italy stood on his toes and gave him a tiny peck on his cheek. His breath and heart froze. His brain and ears also apparently froze, because he did not hear the shouts, cheers, and boos asking for more action heard around the clearing.

"Ve, what's wrong, Germany? I'll kiss you a hundred times if you want!" Italy began rapid-fire spitting kisses all over Germany's face. After registering what was going on, Germany grabbed Italy's shoulders and held him at a distance.

"Italy, Italy, stop. You're going to make my brain explode." Italy frowned.

"But what then do I do?"

"How about… just one kiss. But make it mean something, ja?"

"Okie dokie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano:** Hello, everyone, and welcome to the final chapter! Normally I have a bunch of things to say, but this time, not so much. I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me for this crazy little story. I hope you guys had fun reading it, and didn't get too upset over the constant cliffhanger endings.

(Also, I'm super sorry about the crazy chapter repeat. The internet has been super shoddy and I wasn't able to fix it until now. Y'all might wanna head back to chapter 4 now because it should be actually different than chapter three. Thanks for sticking with this story despite the stupid mix up!)

* * *

They pulled apart, and for a moment, they breathed together happily. They looked into each other's eyes with centuries of repressed longing finally in the open. But then came the shouts and cheers from all around the clearing.

Germany wrapped a protective arm around his new boyfriend. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" he commanded. The noise was so shocking that it jostled the allies from their tree, and together they tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, it's you guys! What are you all doing here?" Italy asked, swiftly shifting from cheerful to cautious between his sentences. The allies jumped to their feet and all pointed to each other to explain.

"It was America! He was the one who decided to come here!" England shouted, deciding to keep himself out from under the bus. Japan was thankful that he didn't rat him out.

"What? ME? If anyone's suspicious, it's Russia! How'd you even hear about the confession, huh?" America defended. Russia held up both his hands.

"I overheard everyone talking about it! France was especially loud," Russia offered, smiling too sweetly at him.

"Oh!" France squawked "That is _merde_! You know you overheard it from China, do not lie!"

"I never told anyone about it! I was not even interested in first place!"

The allies continued to point at everyone but themselves, and faintly Germany was certain he heard a "kesesese" coming from the bushes.

"Wait, what? Overheard from who?" Italy asked, thinking of Romano. The allies jumped and waited for someone else to come up with a way to change the subject. Germany glared at the bushes and was nearly certain he saw a tuft of white hair ducking down. He scanned them further and was certain he spotted a pair of binoculars poking out just beyond the leaves.

"That is it! Everyone who is hiding, COME OUT NOW!" Germany roared, and quickly everyone sprang from the bushes. Germany gawked at the sheer number of people who were hiding moments before. Before he could even wonder how they all knew to come here, Japan stepped forward and bowed low.

"Germany, I am so deeply sorry! When I heard the news of you planning to confess to Italy, I knew I had to tell my closest friends because they would be as excited as I was. That in itself is inexcusable, but what's more is that I let others see what I was sending as well! I should have been a better friend and kept your secret. I am truly, very sorry." Germany softened at Japan's apology, but then took another look at just how many countries were present. Had Japan's word-of-mouth truly spread across the entire world?

And then he heard his brother's laughter. Germany glared at Prussia and grabbed him by the collar.

"You'd better start explaining!" Germany barked. Prussia yelped.

"I was just trying to get you moral support!" he choked out.

"By telling every country in the world? When I'm done with you-"

"Germany," Italy began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We're together now, right? So everything will be all right."

Germany sighed, and released his brother. Italy grabbed ahold of Germany's hand cheerfully.

"Of course, now you do realize that everyone in the world saw that, ja? Now everyone knows! Kesesese!"

"PRUSSIA!" The man in question jumped and ran as fast as he could, Germany hot on his heels.

Hungary looked after them, pleased with her work. After all, it was her idea to get Prussia to convince Germany to confess his feelings. And at the end of the day, no one suspected her. She smiled to herself and glanced at the other countries that she had plans for. She rubbed her palms together, a mischievous smile forming on her face.


End file.
